dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta Jr.
Vegeta Jr. (or simply known as Vegeta) a fictional character in Dragon Ball GT and AF, is the great great grandson of Vegeta and Bulma. He enters a tournament and his challenger is Goku Jr. When Vegeta Jr. first sees Goku Jr., he says: "Ew, what are you wearing, rags?" He proves to be just like Vegeta. The two competitors are matched equally. Vegeta Jr. lands and goes Super Saiyan and when he sees Goku Jr. do it too, he says "Hey, that's pretty cool there — I didn't know we could both become blonde." This leads us to believe they don't know the actual name for the form. The outcome of the fight is unknown. It is possible that he as well as Goku Jr. become the new protectors of the Earth as well as the strongest in the universe. Contrary to popular belief there is no possibility of inter saiyan breeding because Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother talk to each other as complete strangers. Appearance His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a huge widow's peak. A main characteristic of Vegeta's was the fact that he was the only living Saiyan whom continued to wear the traditional Saiyan armor (in reference to his heritage and his ancestor Vegeta) and has been seen wearing various different forms of the armor, therefore making the Saiyan armor more synonymous with him, although he slowly abandons the Saiyan armor later in Dragon Ball AF and then completely, where he is depicted wearing "Earth-like" clothing. However, even when Vegeta does lose the armor, he is always seen wearing white gloves and white boots in battle throughout the Dragon Ball AF saga. Forms Super Saiyan This is Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. Though it was only a Saiyan legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it. Ryun achieved the state prior to Vegeta however which only fueled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him. His power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Ryun had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Vegeta mastered this level when he was training to surpass Goku, during the seven year period of peace between the Reiten and Ragnarök arcs, thus resulting in becoming much more powerful than when he first became a Super Saiyan or when he ascended to Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, able to remain in the transformation for multiple days without the normal exhaustion overcoming him. This is shown when he maintains the form auralessly as though it were his natural state during both his training with Goku Jr in the gravity chamber, and before his fight with Goku Jr against Reiten. Vegeta's hair never grows in length besides when he transforms to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of Dragon Ball AF. Originally he is drawn to appear very small and lean to make him appear to be the less threatening of his pairing with the immensely sized Seireitou. However by the end of Dragon Ball AF he appears to be much taller, more muscular, his hair height having also been shortened though he is still roughly the same height and shorter than Goku Jr. Ascended Super Saiyan This form wields much greater power than his Super Saiyan level. At this level, Vegeta Jr personally calls himself "Super Vegeta Jr.", in honor of his ancestor, who called himself Super Vegeta. He has the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles are much larger. His hair also is bigger and slightly sharper, and he looks and acts more dominant. Due to Vegeta's muscle mass increase, he is much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form and his speed and agility remains the same unlike the 2nd Stage Ascended Saiyan, which decreases in speed. Vegeta went through this transformation when he fought Android 22 and Ragnarök 2nd-Stage, the battle against Ragnarök in his final form (in which he got outmatched and was knocked out with his face to the ground after a hard hit to the spine, reverting him to base form). It is suggested by Tien that this form had a power equal to 2-Stage Ragnarök's, and by Goku that Vegeta only lost against Ragnarök because he fought sloppily. Super Saiyan 2 This is Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form. It is debatable when he first achieved this form. There are quite a few hints he achieved it before the fight with Ragnarök. He also uses this form when fighting Ragnarök before the Gogeta Jr fusion. He also fights Super Ragnarök so Ryun can gather enough energy in his Super Saiyan 4 form to defeat Ragnarök, during which he is severely beaten and reverted back to base. Super Saiyan 3 This is the state he finds himself in when he ascends Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta becomes more bulky, veins are protruding out of him from random places. In this state, the gap between his and Ryun's power is finally closed, and they become dead even (although Ryun could go Super Saiyan 4 at the time, which he chose not to, knowing its high ki demand). For some reason, the electricity generated in his Super Saiyan 3 is white. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:Humans